Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for storing, transporting and feeding a web of printing material forming a roll, for a machine such as a printing press for processing the printing material, the printing press having a receptacle for the roll.
For printing flat printing material, such as paper, the material is fed to the machine either in the form of single sheets or in the form of a web forming a roll. For receiving such a roll, retaining devices have become known heretofore which receive the roll mounted on a roll shaft, and which have two opposed retaining parts disposed on a frame equipped with rollers. A groove is provided at the top side of each of the retaining parts, and the roll shaft is insertable into this groove from above (note, for example, the published Japanese Patent Document JP 25 77 775 Y2). Handling and storing such rolls is problematic; in particular, with regard to paper, after a protective sleeve typically surrounding the roll when it is shipped is removed, and if the roll is not soon processed completely in that state, a risk of yellowing from exposure to light especially arises, as well as also the risk of damage from moisture and mechanical factors. Equipping such a retaining device with a roll also requires expense for equipment and a lifting device for the roll.
The aforementioned published Japanese Patent Document JP 25 77 775 Y2 also discloses a device for feeding flat printing material for a machine for processing it, which thus comprises a rotatable magazine on the order of a revolver, into which a plurality of rolls can be inserted. Equipping the magazine with the rolls again involves the cost for appropriate equipment, and the magazine is not suitable for storing and transporting rolls.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a simple economical device for storing, transporting and feeding a roll-forming web of printing material for a machine processing such a web, the device, while avoiding the aforementioned disadvantages, especially damage to the material forming the roll, from yellowing, moisture and mechanical factors, assures safe transport and safe storage thereof.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a device for storing, transporting and feeding a roll-forming web of printing material for a machine for processing it, the device comprising a receptacle for the roll, and a housing manipulatable in a manner analogous for a pallet, the housing being disposed for receiving and surrounding the roll, from which the web of printing material is unwindable.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the storing, transporting and feeding device includes mutually opposed, spaced-apart retaining parts, respectively, having supports disposed at the same level for receiving a roll shaft for unwinding the web of printing material, the supports being formed at least approximately as half shells and being pivotable jointly between a charging position, wherein a roll mounted on a roll shaft is feedable thereto, and an operating position, wherein the roll shaft is secured, about an axis parallel to the roll shaft, against being ejected from the half shells.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the half shells are supported eccentrically on the retaining parts, so as to lift a roll shaft fed to the half shells in the charging position, together with a roll, when the half shells are pivoted into the operating position, to a level that is raised a given spaced distance relative to the charging position.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the half shells are mechanically pivotable.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the device of the invention includes a motor for pivoting the half shells.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the motor is an electric motor.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the half shells are pivotable in a manner selected from the group consisting of hydraulic, pneumatic and hydropneumatic.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the device according to the invention includes a transportable base assigned to the housing.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the base is formed analogous to a pallet.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the base is solidly connected to the housing.
In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, the housing is settable down on the base, and at least one centering device for orienting the housing on the base is included.
In accordance with still an added feature of the invention, the housing has a top side onto which a further housing with a base can be set down.
In accordance with still an additional feature of the invention, the device according to the invention includes a discharge device for feeding the web of printing material out of the housing.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the discharge device has two opposed rollers, between which the web of printing material is feedable out of the housing.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the discharge device has a roller and an opposed sealing element, between which the web of printing material is feedable out of the housing.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the sealing element is a felt strip.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the discharge device has two opposed sealing elements, between which the web of printing material is feedable out of the housing.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the sealing elements are felt strips.
The housing provides protection against mechanical damage as well as protection against light, dust and moisture for the roll and makes simple handling possible.
For processing webs of printing material having varying format dimensions transverse to the processing direction, devices according to the invention with different web widths of printing material are exchanged for one another.
In a preferred construction, it is provided that opposed, spaced-apart retaining parts, respectively, having supports disposed at the same level for receiving a roll shaft for unwinding the web of printing material, the supports being embodied essentially as half shells and being pivotable jointly between a charging position, wherein a roll placed on a roll shaft can be fed thereto, and an operating position, wherein the roll shaft is secured, about an axis parallel to the roll shaft, against being ejected from the half shells.
Through this construction, the device of the invention can be equipped with a roll in a simple manner, for example, manually, by placing it on a roll shaft and feeding it together with the roll shaft, if necessary or desirable, via a ramp, to the half shells arranged in the charging position, so that the half shells, respectively, receive one end of the roll shaft. Next, the half shells are pivoted into the operating position, so that the roll shaft is secured against being ejected from the half shells. The roll is thus storable and transportable safely while being protected against mechanical damage.
In a further preferred version, provision is made for the half shells to be supported eccentrically on the retaining parts, so that upon the pivoting of the half shells into the operating position, a roll shaft and a roll, fed to the half shells in the charging position, can be lifted to a level that is raised by a spaced distance h relative to the charging position. In this way, for example, with the aid of a ramp or the like, the roll can be placed in the half shells which are in the receiving position, and when the half shells pivot into a storage position, the roll can be lifted to a level at which the roll can rotate freely in the half shells without coming into contact with the floor.
The half shells can be pivotable in any arbitrary manner, such as mechanically, manually, by motor and, in particular, electric motor, hydraulically, pneumatically, or hydropneumatically.
The housing preferably rests on a transportable base, which can be handled or manipulated by known transporting devices, such as forklifts, lift trucks, roller conveyors, or the like. In a preferred version, the base is embodied analogously to a pallet, and in particular analogously to a standard pallet (xe2x80x9cDxc3xcsseldorfer Palettexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEuro-Pool-Palettexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cIndustriepalettexe2x80x9d, and so forth). Depending upon the construction, the housing is either separable from the base or solidly connected thereto.
For a proper setup of the separably embodied housing on the base, centering devices are preferably provided.
The housing preferably has a top side, onto which a further housing, provided with a base, can be set down, so that it is possible to keep a plurality of rolls on hand in a space-saving manner, or to simultaneously print more than one web. This kind of housing, which is adequately stable, can for example be provided with a structure that is adapted to the base of a device stacked above it. To that end, the underside of the base and the top side of the housing have structures adapted to one another, preferably structures that mesh by positive engagement with one another.
A discharge device for removing the web of printing material from the housing can, for example, have two opposed rollers, between which the web of printing material can be passed. These rollers are preferably not driven, and roll along the web of printing material.
Alternatively, the discharge device can also have one roller and one opposed sealing element, or two opposed sealing elements, along which the web of printing material slides. Felt strips are employed, in particular, as the sealing elements.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a device for storing, transporting and feeding flat printing material for a machine processing such material, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.